


revs my engine

by meledea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Past Underage (mention), Sex on a Car, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/pseuds/meledea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that time Laura and Erica had hot sex on the camaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	revs my engine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizleminem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/gifts).



> Erica _isn't_ underage in this fic, BUT there's a brief mention of (implied) past underage sex, and there's still about a 10 year age difference between them. Also, set in a canon-divergent world where neither of them ever died. 
> 
> Neither of these things are particularly significant ~~plot points~~ (hahaha what plot) to the fic, but I'm just giving you a head's up!

It wasn’t like she planned it. It wasn’t something she’d ever really considered doing, to be honest. She loved that car, and was pissy as fuck about keeping it in good condition - it was expensive, okay, one of the few luxuries she allowed herself after… everything, so she wasn’t about to let it get damaged in any way if she could help it.  
  
But then Erica had just looked so… _incredibly_ sexy after their run, her skin shiny with sweat and cheeks flushed, lips still reddened from their make-out session earlier on the trail, standing there next to that sex-on-wheels car in jogging shorts and shaking her hair out from its ponytail. And Laura had just _pounced_.  
  
(Maybe it had been the lingering adrenaline in part too, the blood pumping through their veins so loud in her ears as she’d hitched Erica’s legs around her waist and kissed her filthily, depositing her on the bonnet of the camaro, their lips barely parting as they stripped each other’s clothes off and flung them aside, Laura barely bothering to do more than push her shorts and panties down before pushing Erica back and going down on her.)  
  
So, no, she hadn’t planned it, but she wasn’t even close to giving a flying fuck right now because the sight of her girlfriend spread out wantonly across the bonnet combined with the sound of her moans echoing off the trees (not to mention the semi public location) was turning Laura on _so much_. She moaned into Erica’s cunt and grinned at the loud moan she got in return, briefly pulling back to lean up and kiss away the disappointed whine from her girlfriend’s bitten lips before turning her attention to a nipple while she slid two fingers inside. After a few minutes of teasing and stroking and licking Erica was whining again, clawed hand letting go of the front grill to weakly bat at Laura’s shoulder.  
  
Laura pressed another kiss to the nipple she’d been focusing on and looked up. “What is it baby?”  
  
“I wa— I… I need, mouth, your mouth, back down there, _now_ ,” she shoved at Laura’s shoulders, eyes wild. “Please, come on.”

Laura grinned and pressed a quick trail of kisses down her stomach, into her curls, then flicked her tongue over her clit, pressing a smacking kiss to it before plunging her tongue back into her folds alongside the next thrust of her fingers. Erica whined louder, beginning to shake and arching further off the bonnet. There was the high pitched sound of metal being scratched for a moment and Erica came, trembling, gasping, collapsing back onto the car and slipping a little in the cooling sweat beneath her.   
  
Erica was still panting, shaking for a minute as the aftershocks faded. She blinked blearily at Laura, where she was still kneeling between her legs and licking her fingers, and then started laughing giddily.   
  
“Why haven’t we done this before?”  
  
Laura pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before standing up and kicking off the rest of her clothes. “The outdoor sex or the camaro sex?” she asked as she walked around to the front of the car, leaning over to kiss Erica’s nose.  
  
“Camaro sex, obviously. I think we covered outdoor sex already, what with that time on your porch. Or that time in the alley behind Jungle. Or, you know,” she propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Laura slyly, “that time in the preserve just after my first shift.”  
  
Laura leaned closer to her, narrowing her eyes. “That time wasn’t even close to what we just did.”  
  
“No, maybe not exactly the same,” Erica shifted so she was sitting and facing her, “but it was still the first time I got off with someone else’s help, so that counts as sex in my book.”  
  
Grinning Laura pressed forward as Erica licked into her mouth, tasting herself, still-clawed hands pulling her further onto the bonnet. “So,” Erica murmured against her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip. “Think you can ride my face without either of us sliding off the bonnet?”  
  
Five minutes later both girls were in hysterical laughter after the bonnet popped open beneath them.

 

—

 

It wasn’t until after she’d dropped Erica home that she noticed the streaks and smears on the windshield, and blushed despite grinning madly. The windshield wipers got rid of most of that, at least, but there was probably still a lot of it on the bonnet. She’d have to wash the car tomorrow morning. Would probably need to check for dents and scratches too, although she wasn’t entirely sure if she’d care if there were some, so long as the car still ran smoothly.  
  
Which, _daaaamn_ , it certainly still seemed to.  
  
She pulled up at the house and headed straight inside with the intention of having a nice long shower (and maybe getting off to the lingering taste and smell of Erica beforehand) when her brother cornered her, looking more irritated than usual. 

“Where have you b— no, wait, never mind,” he said, wrinkling his nose.   
  
Laura rolled her eyes. “What do you want.”  
  
“I need to borrow the car.”  
  
“Uhm. Do… you need it _right_ now, or can you wait, like, twenty minutes.”  
  
“Now! I’ve been waiting two hours for you to get home, and I'm late already.”   
  
“Okay! Fine, here, go for it, just don’t come crying to me about the state of it, I was gonna wash…” she trailed off as Derek had already grabbed the keys and disappeared out the door. She rolled her eyes, then snickered, waiting, and then sure enough—  
  
“ _SERIOUSLY_ LAURA?!”  
  
She cackled as she ran up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i'm drawing porny art to go with this, will add link when it's done!
> 
> i'm on tumblr [here](http://meledea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
